


Просматривая архивы

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Большая Игра-5, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд и ярдовцы тайно пишут фики о единственном в мире детективе-консультанте и его соседе по квартире, всех волнует вопрос их сексуальной жизни, и оказывается вполне возможно шипперить свой собственный пейринг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просматривая архивы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Browsing The Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440088) by [Handful_of_Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_of_Silence/pseuds/Handful_of_Silence). 



> Работа выполнена командой "Опасная бритва" для Большой Игры-5.

**От:** С. Донован  
 **Кому:** Г. Лестрейд, Р. Диммок, Т. Грегсон, Л. Андерсон, Дж. Ранс, Дж. Кларксон, И. Мур, Т. Брукс, С. Бейнс, Э. Джонс, С. Хопкинс, А. Брэдстрит  
 **Тема:** Время нового тура!

_Пришло время нашего еженедельного упражнения в сочинительстве, дорогие со-шипперы! Автору лучшего фика — выпивка бесплатно во время очередной вылазки в “Черный пес” (что должно послужить более чем достаточным стимулом для любого из вас — кроме тебя, Ранс, ты в случае победы получишь лимонад, не будем и пытаться вырвать тебя из суровых рядов анонимных алкоголиков ). Фики будет оценивать абсолютно беспристрастная **hoop_the_loop** из Бартса. Давайте посмотрим, как много слэша мы сможем из этого выжать (и гета тоже, ведь среди нас есть и редкие любители гендер-свопа)!_

_Не забудьте, формат 221б, как обычно. В рамках него разрешено все!_

_Заявка: эта статья про них в "Мейл". Джона в ней охарактеризовали как подозрительно скрытного относительно "распутной" личной жизни, которую они предположительно ведут вместе. И конечно же, море слухов и намеков от "источников, близких к паре", ведь разве могут два холостяка так просто жить в одной квартире! Ну, все мы знаем, как "Мейл" любит высасывать подобные статьи из пальца, однако берем ее за основу и вперед! ;-) _

**Разное > RPF* > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Соловей среди сов**  
Автор: **silver_fox**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс  
Краткое содержание: Случайная встреча, мельком брошенный взгляд — и известный детектив-консультант, оказывается, тоже не застрахован от ошибок в делах, касающихся любви.  
**Отзывы (3)**

 **jawn'n'sherlockOTP**  
Вау! Потрясающе! Мне очень понравился стиль, да и Шерлок отлично получился! 

**just_tea_for_me**  
На мой взгляд, Шерлок в фике мало правдоподобен. Мелодраматичность его поведения просто выходит за рамки разумного: он только и делает, что грустно вздыхает, бросает взгляды, полные тоски, и уныло размышляет над перспективой безответной любви к Джону. Однако в вашем творчестве я по крайней мере вижу потенциал: ваши слэшные фики — одни из лучших на сайте. После того как перерыл здесь все и сполна начитался редкостной чуши, могу смело это утверждать.

 **Ответ: silver_fox**  
Ну… Наверно, спасибо. 

**sergeant_sassy**  
Прочитала с утра твое последнее творение, фик встретил меня во входящей почте, словно подарок в упаковке. Скажи, стоит ли мне ждать от тебя в будущем чего-то, кроме душещипательного флаффа?

 **Ответ: silver_fox**  
В противовес твоим задорным порнофикам?? Я с нетерпением жду, когда ты выложишь что-то новое, и не сомневаюсь, что в какой-то момент при прочтении обязательно задамся вопросом, способно ли человеческое тело на подобные подвиги без опаски повредить позвоночник.  Нет, думаю, я еще долго буду продолжать писать свою романтическую сентиментальную лабуду. Да ты и одна прекрасно управляешься на ниве высокого рейтинга. 

**Ответ: sergeant_sassy**  
Ха-ха, чертовски верно. ;-)

**Неожиданные удовольствия**  
Автор: **sergeant_sassy**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Краткое содержание: Джон не ожидал, что Шерлока заинтересуют наручники в подобном плане. Он был приятно поражен. Фик в процессе.  
 **Отзывы (4)**

 **Jlock4eva**  
Твои фики просто огонь! Думаю, мне сейчас лучше прилечь, особенно после этой сцены со стеком. Боже, как горячо… 

**hobbitsizedbadass**  
Отличное начало! Очень жду продолжения. 

**sherlockian42**  
БОЖЕ БОЖЕ БОЖЕ Пожалуйста, проду и поскорее!!!

 **silver_fox**  
Однако ты точно знаешь, как завести мужчину. Довела Шерлока до состояния, когда все, на что он способен, — это извиваться от желания и бессвязно бормотать, и на этом бросила, чтобы все мы терзались теперь в ожидании продолжения! Ай-ай-ай, как не стыдно.  
Как же я рад порой, что он не знает, что мы тут пишем про них, я уж молчу о твоем порно; думаю, он бы несколько оскорбился, если бы узнал, что вымышленный он один раз даже открыто признался в "жадности до Джонова члена". 

**Ответ: sergeant_sassy**  
То, чего он не знает, не может ему навредить, не так ли? ;-) В любом случае мы же просто развлекаемся. И маловероятно, что когда-нибудь он все же узнает, что большая часть твоего отдела тайно шипперит джонлок и в подробностях расписывает многочисленные сцены их секса, который случается в стенах квартиры на Бейкер-стрит (или в такси… или в глухих переулках… или в уборных…). Он никогда бы не показался снова на месте преступления, если бы знал… хотя, если задуматься, все равно пришел бы. Иначе где фрику ловить свой кайф? 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
Но зато мы все точно знаем _твои_ мысли по поводу того, как Шерлок ловит свой кайф, не правда ли? В основном трахаясь с одним конкретным военным врачом.   
И пара мелких придирок: ты использовала слово "набухший" три раза и, может, подберешь другое слово для описания толчков? Также "безудержные стоны" повторяется два раза. Думаю, тебе стоит позаимствовать у меня завтра словарь синонимов, вроде он завалялся где-то в кабинете.  
Еще хочу добавить, что надеюсь увидеть отчет по аттестации сотрудников на своем столе завтра в десять. Шеф уже давно трясет его с меня.

**От:** Г. Лестрейд  
 **Кому:** С. Донован  
 **Тема:** ПОМОГИ!

_В общем, я весь погряз в том фике, про который рассказывал в четверг: он разросся уже до пяти тысяч слов — это какой-то долбаный монстр! Шерлок и Джон серьезно поругались, со швырянием тарелок и желанием придушить одного бледного долговязого идиота в темном пальто, примерно в таком духе. Джон в бешенстве выскочил на улицу и, хотя позже вернулся, с Шерлоком разговаривать полностью перестал (помнишь, мы наблюдали такое пару недель назад во время этого дела, как же его там… Медный пляж? Оловянные берега?), и теперь Шерлок пытается вернуть его расположение. Я почти все написал и уже придумал отличную концовку, но никак не могу добить диалоги — ну, ты знаешь, как оно бывает._

_Что посоветуешь?_

**От:** С. Донован  
**Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Тема:** Re: ПОМОГИ!

_Кроме добавления сцены траха до полной отключки? Тебе не понадобится много слов. Фраз "Еще" и "Сильнее" и "О Боже, Шерлок!" хватит за глаза._

**От:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Кому:** С. Донован  
**Тема:** Re: ПОМОГИ!

_Салли!_

**От:** С. Донован  
**Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Тема:** Re: ПОМОГИ!

_Ты сам спросил! Я честно не знаю, у меня неважно получаются глубокие прочувствованные моменты. Может, обратишься к Диммоку? У него вроде неплохо с диалогами и он давно хочет написать свой собственный фик, но никак не придумает толковый сюжет. Возьмешь его в соавторы?_

**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Сведи меня с ума**  
Автор: **silver_fox**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, херт/комфорт  
Краткое содержание: Написано в соавторстве с **dim_rocks** с тамблера. Время действия — "Дело о медных берегах". Шерлок сказал что-то недопустимое, пересек невидимую черту, и Джон всерьез задумался о том, чтобы съехать. На что готов Шерлок, чтобы все исправить?  
**Отзывы (1)**

 **sergeant_sassy**  
Класс! Последовал моему совету о трахе до потери пульса, да?

 **Ответ: silver_fox**  
Не поверишь, но это Диммок написал всю рейтинговую сцену. Отдам ему должное, он нисколько не смутился, когда узнал, что я хочу от него. Лишь понимающе кивнул, когда я рассказал ему, на каком месте фик застопорился и как должен закончиться, а уже утром положил мне на стол этот чудесный кусочек порно. Правда, изливается на бумаге он также, не особо смущаясь, сплошным потоком сознания. Ты не представляешь, как долго я сокращал и редактировал его текст. 

**Ответ: sergeant_sassy**  
Ха-ха, могу себе представить. Сочувствую.

Выложила следующую главу "Неожиданных удовольствий". Сама вся в приятном предвкушении волны новых фиков после их последнего дела. Если честно, не могу никого осуждать за это. И люди считали, что это в деле о баскервильских собаках был броманс! Да тут было такое чувство, словно весь юст "Секретных материалов" сконцентрировали и уместили в полчаса на месте преступления. 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
О, это было не наше подразделение, кажется, делом занимался Брэдстрит. Расскажи вкратце, что там случилось? В любом случае в понедельник я узнаю все подробности.

 **Ответ: sergeant_sassy**  
Джон убрал волосы, упавшие Шерлоку на лицо, а тот был слишком глубоко погружен в свою гребаную "коробку разума" или как там ее там, чтобы заметить. И еще Шерлок включает режим альфа-самца всякий раз, стоит только какому-нибудь симпатичному мужчине обратить внимание на Джона. Фрик не мог бы быть более очевидным, даже если бы специально постарался. Бедный Брэдстрит не знал, на что нарывается, когда отпустил комплимент по поводу свитера Джона. Ты, наверно, получишь от него счет от психиатра через пару недель. 

Не сомневайся, я-то уж точно напишу фик по таким горячим следам. ;-)

**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **При исполнении**  
Автор: **under_my_umbrella**  
Пейринг: Майкрофт Х./Грегори Л.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Краткое содержание: Майкрофт всегда считал себя холодным и замкнутым. Не нуждающимся в любви. Пока один седой инспектор не показал ему, что все может быть по-другому. Майстрад.  
**Отзывы (1)**

 **silver_fox**  
Я даже не знаю. Нет, я хочу сказать, фик отличный и все очень… вхарактерные, но я просто никогда раньше не задумывался о майстраде как о возможном пейринге. А также о том, что в зале, где обычно заседают министры, можно заниматься играми со связыванием. И о том, что зонт можно использовать как секс-игрушку.

 **Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Впечатляет, правда же? Мне приятно твое одобрение. Это была моя первая попытка нырнуть в глубины так называемого фанфикшена, и я очень старался сделать ее… анатомически достоверной, скажем так. 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
Твое описание Майкрофта уж точно очень… детальное. Особенно про его внушительные… таланты в определенных областях, далеких от государственного управления. 

**Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Абсолютная правда, как мне говорили. Я полагаю, что если бы Лестрейд и Майкрофт когда-нибудь встретились в реальной жизни, детектив-инспектор, несомненно, положительно отреагировал бы на его предложения. А Майкрофт многое может ему предложить. 

**От:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Кому:** С. Донован  
**Тема:** Ну...

_У меня такое чувство, словно со мной пытались флиртовать, используя фанфик. Стоит мне переживать по этому поводу, как думаешь?_

**От:** С. Донован  
**Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Тема:** Re: Ну...

_Только что прочитала фик по твоей ссылке — и очень хочется поинтересоваться, правда ли тебя так заводит "допрос" в полутемном помещении таинственным хорошо одетым мужчиной в качестве кинковой прелюдии? Я не осуждаю, мне просто любопытно. ;-)_

**От:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Кому:** С. Донован  
**Тема:** Re: Ну...

_Подобные вопросы старшему по званию совершенно недопустимы._

_Увидимся в понедельник, сержант._

**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Тирания**  
Автор: **hear_me_rawrr**  
Персонажи: Шерлок Х.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: херт/комфорт, ангст  
Краткое содержание: шрлок был похищен злобными злодеями, которые собираются жестоко мучить его до тех пор, пока он не перестанет умничать по любому поводу. покорится ли шелрок когда-нибудь?  
**Отзывы (2)**

 **sergeant_sassy**  
Тебе давно пора пройти курс по управлению гневом вместо того, чтобы вымещать свою ярость на вымышленных образах реальных людей. Я знаю одного хорошего и недорогого специалиста.

Имена собственные пишутся с заглавной буквы, и ради бога, его зовут ШЕРЛОК! Не шрлок, шерок, или шелрок, или еще какой вариант, до которого ты додумаешься. *фейспалм* 

**silver_fox**  
Если бы я стал считать, сколько раз ты включал в свои работы серьезные травмы Шерлока и/или смерть персонажа, у меня бы закончились пальцы на руках после первых же десяти твоих случайным образом выбранных фиков.

А этот "клевый", "интеллигентный" и "остроумный" судмедэксперт, который пытается помочь бедному похищенному Шерлоку, в свободное время собирает фигурки динозавров? Что я тебе говорил о вписывании себя в контекст фика?!

**От:** С. Донован  
 **Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
 **Тема:** Рек на фик

 _В последнее время тебе явно было некогда просматривать обновления в архиве, так что на всякий случай, вдруг ты пропустил: появился новый автор с совершенно чудесными AU-фиками (и могу сказать лично от себя, порно в них просто высшего класса — и очень, очень графичное ;-)). Зачти, не пожалеешь. (НО ТОЛЬКО ДОМА!)_

**BohemianSoul**  
Автор 4 историй

 **Прикасаясь к колючей проволоке**  
Пейринг: Фем!Джон У./Фем!Шерлок Х.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, херт/комфорт, PWP, BDSM  
Краткое содержание: Фем!AU. Шерлок — весьма необычное имя для девушки. Необычное имя для необычной девушки с необычными вкусами. Но ей повезло найти в своей соседке по квартире человека, способного разделить ее увлечения, далекие от ванильных. 

**Свяжи меня крепче, удержи меня**  
Пейринг: Фем!Джон У./ Шерлок Х.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Краткое содержание: Часть вторая в цикле "Проси пощады". Шерлок настроен на расследование, а Джон — на секс. Шерлоку приходится решать эту проблему. 

**Бессердечный**  
Пейринг: Шерлок/Джон, Шерлок/Себастьян (в прошлом)  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: драма, BDSM  
Краткое содержание: Фэнтези!AU. Когда-то сердце Шерлока было украдено коварным вором по имени Себастьян. Шерлок не ожидал, что лишь для того чтобы вернуть ему сердце, Джон вломится в дом Себастьяна. Теперь ему придется найти способ как-то отблагодарить Джона.  
**Отзывы (2)**

 **hobbitsizedbadass**  
Джон был так крут! И момент, где он сломал Себу нос, выписан просто изумительно. Офигенный фик! 

**just_tea_for_me**  
Для начала хочу спросить у вас, изучали ли вы анатомию человеческого тела? На тот случай, если в вашем крошечном мозгу не возникло мысли заглянуть хотя бы на соответствующую страницу Википедии, чтобы просветиться относительно основ биологии человека, спешу сообщить, что, вопреки написанному вами, нельзя вытащить сердце из человека, словно какую-то безделушку — помимо грудной клетки, являющейся основным препятствием на пути к сердцу, кровь, циркулирующая по телу, остановит свой ход, лишившись сердечных клапанов. Вследствие этого детектив-консультант, в фике бесцельно шатающийся по Лондону, словно по уши влюбленный идиот, замертво упал бы с дырой в груди, не сделав и шага, произойди подобное в реальной жизни. 

**Ответ: BohemianSoul**  
Это AU, милый. Оно и не должно быть абсолютно реалистичным, смысл фана от него в другом. И заметь, насколько здесь все невинно в сравнении с моими обычными вкусами. Ты должен мной гордиться. И я считаю, что Шерлок у меня получился весьма вхарактерный. В реальной жизни, конечно же, я не знаю его так хорошо или так близко, как хотела бы, так как он виляет хвостом только перед Джоном, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающих женщин и предпочитая вожделеть своего невысокого и совершенно ничего не замечающего соседа. 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Ревнуем, да?

 **Ответ: BohemianSoul**  
Нет, боже правый, только не я. С тех пор как я обосновалась здесь, у меня появились куда более заманчивые интересы. Брак — прекрасное состояние, и Штаты — отличное место для спокойной жизни. А вот Шерлока, на мой взгляд, изрядно огорчает вереница подружек Джона. Тебе так не кажется? 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Воздержусь от комментариев по данному поводу.

[ **Слишком хорош для него** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8518797/1/Yearning)  
Автор: **under_my_umbrella**  
Пейринг: Майкрофт Х./Грегори Л.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Краткое содержание: Майкрофт хочет пригласить Лестрейда на свидание. Он просто не знает как.  
 **Отзывы (1)**

 **silver_fox**  
И на этом все? Просто фик завершился на такой грустной ноте… Майкрофт, обреченный вечно страдать от неразделенной любви и надеяться, что когда-нибудь Лестрейд заметит его.

Может быть, ты напишешь продолжение? Должен признать, за прошедшее время я изрядно проникся этим пейрингом. 

**Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Я подумывал написать сиквел, в котором Майкрофт наконец наберется смелости сказать что-то и они отправятся на свое первое свидание. Но вдохновения нет. 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
Хмм. Семь вечера во вторник в симпатичном тайском кафе на Курзон-стрит. Как тебе такое в качестве вдохновляющего средства?

 **Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Мы могли бы поработать… совместно? Для начала обсудить литературные достоинства определенных фиков?

 **Ответ: silver_fox**  
Можем начать прямо с твоего первого фика — "При исполнении" и затем, не знаю, читал ли ты их, продолжить циклом фиков "Айсмен" авторства **BohemianSoul**. 

**Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Не имел такого удовольствия. Высокий рейтинг? 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
Очень. 

**Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
Боже, теперь мою голову внезапно заполонили идеи сюжетов (что там за адская метафора, которую все используют — кролики*?), которые хочется воплотить в фиках. 

**Ответ: silver_fox**  
Жду, что ты расскажешь мне во вторник все, что нашептала тебе муза. Каждую деталь. Не упуская ни единой мелочи. В конце концов, тщательная проработка сюжета очень важна. 

**От:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Кому:** С. Донован  
**Тема:** ?

_Можно ли считать вуайеризмом чтение фика о вымышленной версии себя, занимающегося сексом?_

**От:** С. Донован  
**Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Тема:** Re: ?

 _У всех есть свои кинки, верно? И с кем ты в пейринге? Кто-то знакомый мне? ;-)_

От: Г. Лестрейд  
Кому: С. Донован  
Тема: Re: ?

_ЭТО тебя совершенно не касается._

**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Не совсем правда**  
Автор: just_tea_for_me  
Пейринг, персонажи: Шерлок Х./ Джон У., Майкрофт Х.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, семейные отношения  
Краткое содержание: Майкрофт назвал Шерлока девственником во время дела о Белгравии. И конечно же, только такой гений, как Шерлок, мог настолько одурачить его. Потому что это точно была неправда. По крайней мере, с тех пор, как Джон стал жить вместе с Шерлоком.  
Предупреждения: Майкрофт, как обычно, невыносим и сует свой длинный нос не в свои дела.  
**Отзывы (1)**

**under_my_umbrella**  
_Ты это серьезно?_

"Майкрофт резко ворвался в комнату. Это было необычное зрелище, так как часто он просто вкатывался внутрь, что было для него несложно вследствие непреодолимой и неумеренной тяги к перееданию кексов на регулярной основе".

 **Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Не вижу ничего предосудительного в этом абзаце.

 **Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
"Майкрофт, близкий друг и пожизненный клиент "Мистера Киплинга"*, ухмыляясь, выглядел словно идиот, а его крючковатый нос и высокий визгливый голос…" 

Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур по-детски?

 **Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Нисколько. 

Кекскрофт.

 **Ответ: under_my_umbrella**  
*вздох*

**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **В нерабочее время**  
Автор: under_my_umbrella  
Пейринг: Майкрофт Х./Грегори Л.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Краткое содержание: Написано в соавторстве с **silver_fox**. Полы в зале заседания кабинета министров и в зале ожидания премьер-министра проходят проверку на прочность, и оказывается, что вполне возможно заниматься сексом в клубе "Диоген". 

**Политика правительства**  
Автор: **silver_fox**  
Пейринг: Майкрофт Х./Грегори Л.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, PWP  
Краткое содержание: Написано в соавторстве с **under_my_umbrella**. Лестрейд никогда бы не подумал, что зонт можно использовать как эффективную секс-игрушку. Он был так неправ.  
**Отзывы (2)**

 **sergeant_sassy**  
Ах ты, старый лис! Даже не знаю, обозвать тебя грязным извращенцем или поздравить. Лучше выберу второе, потому что написано чертовски ГОРЯЧО!

Я постараюсь, чтобы тебя не слишком тревожили в понедельник. Представляю, как тебе некомфортно будет сидеться после такого. ;-)

 **just_tea_for_me**  
Что-то меня тошнит. Прошу извинить.

 **От:** С. Донован  
**Кому:** Г. Лестрейд  
**Тема:** У нас появилась своя страничка на ТВ-тропах! Наконец-то! Ссылка в письме.

**Рекомендации фанфиков: RPF: Шерлок Холмс**  
**Авторы**

**hobbitsizedbadass**  
_Один из первых авторов фандома наряду с **silver_fox** и **sergeant_sassy** (фики которых также крайне рекомендуются). Начинал с Джоноцентричных фиков от первого лица, временем действия которых служила Афганистан-эра, но позднее перешел к сочинению реалистичных и мастерски написанных Шерлок/Джон фиков (все указывает на то, что именно он изобрел популярное сокращение для пейринга — джонлок, хотя доказательств тому не сохранилось). Его AU фики включают в себя такую фандомную классику, как "Держа оборону", "Выжженная земля" и "Буря в пустыне", главной темой которых является постепенно растущее влечение Джона к Шерлоку. _

**silver_fox**  
_Шиппер джонлока и автор легендарного фика: "Тикающий человек" — стимпанк!AU, в котором Шерлок и Джон (в этой реальности Холмс и Уотсон) надирают преступникам задницы в альтернативном викторианском Лондоне, а помогают им храбрый инспектор Лестрейд и стеснительная, но не менее храбрая гувернантка мисс Хупер. В настоящее время в ставшем уже постоянным соавторстве с **under_my_umbrella** строчит высокорейтинговые майстрад-фики. Читать которые на работе не рекомендуется. Да и в принципе где-то на публике. Лучше всего делать это, удобно устроившись в кровати. _

**just_tea_for_me**  
_Новый автор в фандоме, примечательный подробным описанием процесса дедукции в своих фиках. Его стройными логическими выкладками мог бы гордиться сам детектив. И хотя у автора есть странная привычка выписывать некоторых определенных персонажей (в основном Андерсона и Майкрофта) в резкой, почти оскорбительной манере, джонлоковский юст у него получается настолько проникновенным и эмоционально насыщенным, что перед чтением его фиков не лишним будет заранее запастись платочками._

**just_tea_for_me**  
Автор 18 историй  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Проверяя гипотезу**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романс, дружба  
Краткое содержание: Возможно ли быть влюбленным в своего соседа по квартире, даже если биологически вы с ним несовместимы, а физическое влечение основано на такой непредсказуемой и нелепой эмоции, как любовь? Шерлок стремится докопаться до истины. 

**Методология**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, дружба  
Краткое содержание: Шерлок составляет план действий, чтобы выяснить, как лучше всего соблазнить Джона. Однако он учитывает не все переменные. 

**Абстракция**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон У.  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Краткое содержание: 221б Бейкер-стрит. Интроспективная виньетка. Шерлок размышляет над своим экспериментом с эмоциями и задается вопросом: можно ли считать, что он продолжается и теперь, когда в его жизни есть Джон?  
**Отзывы (2)**

 **silver_fox**  
Отлично получилось! 

**hobbitsizedbadass**  
Просто хотел написать, как сильно мне нравятся ваши работы, особенно текущий цикл "Эксперименты". Может быть, в следующем фике Шерлок наконец решится четко выразить свои намерения, чтобы Джону больше не приходилось ломать голову над настолько противоречивыми сигналами. Ему нелегко приходится с Шерлоком в этих фиках. 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Я считаю, что в реальном мире, будь у этого пейринга хоть какое-то основание, Джон первым должен ясно дать понять Шерлоку, что его намерения будут восприняты всерьез, а на чувства будет отвечено взаимностью, прежде чем что-то столь важное будет сгоряча и необдуманно высказано вслух. Человеческие эмоции, в конце концов, сложно поддаются расшифровке и даже лучшие из них раздражающе непредсказуемы.

 **Ответ: hobbitsizedbadass**  
Шерлок мог бы подключить к этой задаче свой великий ум. Уверен, это бы сработало.

**hobbitsizedbadass**  
Автор 24 историй  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Держа оборону**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон. У.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Краткое содержание: Мориарти никуда не делся, он лишь залег на дно. Джон готовится к грядущему шторму, попутно разбираясь со своими новообретенными чувствами к Шерлоку. А потом раздается стук в дверь — и весь мир Джона грозит развалиться на части. Фик закончен. (Ух ты! Сколько отзывов! Спасибо! Теперь фик выложен и в аудио-формате, в начитке потрясающей **hoop_the_loop** )  
**Отзывы (100+)**

 **just_tea_for_me**  
Я нахожу, что суть истории передана изящно и со вкусом, что выгодно отличает ее от сентиментальной ангстовой чепухи, которой в большинстве своем и заполнен этот сайт. Мне попадалось больше хорошо структурированных любовных романов, чем так называемого джонлока. Шерлок, к счастью, не изображен здесь абсолютно бесполезным и жалким в своей безнадежной страсти к соседу (убогая интерпретация образа не имеющая ничего общего с его настоящим характером). Встречаются, правда, мелкие грамматические ошибки (тебя вообще знакомили с запятыми?), но если отвлечься от них, текст вполне достоин похвалы. 

**Ответ: hobbitsizedbadass**  
"Вполне достоин похвалы". Да ты меня избалуешь такими отзывами. ;-) Спасибо за фидбэк и за то, что обратил мое внимание на ошибки. У меня нет беты, так что я редактирую себя сам, как умею (то есть плохо). 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Ты всегда и везде добавляешь смайлы?  
Исходя из того, что все твои проблемы вызваны отсутствием беты, если пожелаешь, могу предложить тебе свои услуги.

 **Ответ: hobbitsizedbadass**  
Боже, приятель, я был бы в восторге! ( ;-) ). Если, конечно, тебя это не сильно затруднит. Я бы не хотел тебя отвлекать от твоих собственных фиков (к слову, просто блестящих). 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Совсем не затруднит.

**Пуская корни**  
Автор: **hobbitsizedbadass**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон. У  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, дружба  
Краткое содержание: Джон привыкает к рутине домашней жизни на 221б Бейкер-стрит куда быстрее, чем ожидал. Его даже больше не возмущают головы в холодильнике.  
Примечание: Отбечено **just_tea_for_me** , за что ему огромное спасибо.

[Новое ЛС] от **just_tea_for_me**

Замечания по новой главе "Целься, пли", которую ты прислал мне в понедельник вечером. Мои извинения за задержку, так получилось, что на работе на меня свалились неотложные дела, потребовавшие моего полного внимания и концентрации.

Твои навыки расстановки запятых заметно улучшились, так что спешу поздравить тебя на этом фронте — пусть даже абзацы твоего текста по-прежнему напоминает сардины в банке, словно ты пытаешься занять как можно меньше страниц, насколько это логически возможно, конечно. И Comic Sans! Ты что, окончательно распрощался с мозгами? Times New Roman, кегль 11 — оптимальный вариант, и повторяю в последний раз: обрати внимание НА ОФОРМЛЕНИЕ ДИАЛОГОВ! 

Помимо этого, в тексте есть один момент, вызывающий у меня сомнение: 

_… Джон выдыхает теплый воздух, согревая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу Шерлока, и слушая, как тот неразборчиво бормочет что-то во сне. Он знает, что если бы мог сочинять великую музыку, то заставил бы ее звучать подобно Шерлоку, воплощая в звуке его точную копию: звонкий и стремительный вихрь струнных, и затем на середине — постепенное затихание барабанного боя до стука сердца и нежная ария вдохов-выдохов, предсказуемая, словно приливы и отливы. Он задумывается, может ли жар его дыхания, ритм его сердца, воспользовавшись близостью, перебраться в Шерлока, просочиться в его поры и заполнить его, чтобы потом, присвоив себе стук сердца Джона, Шерлок заставлял их легкие наполняться воздухом в совершенной гармонии. Он задается вопросом, а существует ли он по-прежнему, как отдельное существо, не стал ли созависим настолько, что теперь ему жизненно необходим рядом этот человек, похожий на холодную мраморную статую с идеально настроенным мозгом и мерно тикающим сердцем, из-за любви ставший живым и уязвимым. Он не знает, расстроит ли его положительный ответ на этот вопрос..._

Я понимаю твою потребность в поэзии и могу перетерпеть редкие абзацы невыносимой поэтической прозы — не забывай только, что ты далеко не Вордсворт и никогда даже не пытайся подражать Китсу — но _"из-за любви ставший живым и уязвимым"_? Неужели ты правда считаешь, что такой человек, как Шерлок Холмс, способен когда-либо признаться самому себе, как сильно он влюблен? 

Может, тебе поменять эту фразу?

[Новое ЛС] от **hobbitsizedbadass**

Все нормально, приятель. Эта неделя выдалась сущим адом и у меня тоже, я был жутко загружен, и, конечно же, мой кошмарный сосед только подливал масла в огонь. Я очень рад, что все наконец закончилось и я могу вернуться к фику. 

Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать о Шерлоке как о персонаже, но не могу с тобой тут согласиться. Я считаю, что он может любить, причем страстно и всепоглощающе, потому что он… ну, по крайней мере, он производит впечатление человека, который ничего не делает наполовину, просто не может так, да и никогда не захотел бы. Конечно же, он обладает способностью любить, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что он настолько оторвался от общества, что ему стали недоступны все формы привязанностей, доступные людям. 

Рассуждая на эту тему, люди всегда вспоминают о Большой Игре и очевидном слэше в блоге Джона, и они правы: у Шерлока есть сердце и он будет глупцом, если станет отрицать это. Уверен, что в реальной жизни, скажи он что-то конкретное или дай он ясно понять Джону, что его тело для него не только "транспорт", у того и мысли бы не возникло отвергнуть его при том взаимном притяжении, что существует между ними.

**Я дарю его тебе**  
Автор: **just_tea_for_me**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон. У  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, дружба  
Краткое содержание: Сердце — жизненно важный орган, гоняющий по телу кровь и кислород. Оно — не романтическая метафора и не идиотское изображение неправильной формы на открытках ко Дню Святого Валентина. Но Шерлок все равно предлагает его Джону. И ждет его ответа. Фик в процессе.  
 **Отзывы (1)**

 **hobbitsizedbadass**  
Ты — просто потрясающий идиот.

 **И я с радостью принимаю дар**  
Автор: **hobbitsizedbadass**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон. У  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: романс, дружба  
Краткое содержание: Шерлок — идиот, если когда-нибудь всерьез считал, что Джон ответит ему "нет". Джон недоумевает, почему тот так долго тянул с вопросом. Фик в процессе.  
**Отзывы (1)**

 **just_tea_for_me**  
У Анджело? В шесть вечера?

 **Ответ: hobbitsizedbadass**  
Мы можем отпраздновать первую главу этого фика из, я надеюсь, многих последующих. И может, еще вспомним различные предвосхитившие события, сценарии того, как Джон и Шерлок начали встречаться. Есть в архиве некоторые весьма занимательные рейтинговые работы. 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  


**Ответ: hobbitsizedbadass**  
Что ты там раньше говорил о смайликах? ;-)

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  


**Разное > RPF > Шерлок Холмс**  
 **Последние обновления**

 **Оценочный метод**  
Автор: **just_tea_for_me**  
Пейринг: Шерлок Х./Джон. У.  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: романс  
Краткое содержание: В лице Джона Уотсона Шерлок находит свой идеал и вторую половину, как бы банально это ни звучало. Друга, партнера и любовника. И он намерен пробыть с ним вместе так долго, как тот захочет.  
**Отзывы (2)**

 **Hobbitsizedbadass**  
:-D Вечность, я так полагаю.

 **silver_fox**  
Вау! Шикарно написано, характеры Джона и Шерлока удались на все сто, а сюжет пугающе реалистичен! Как жаль, что все происходит в фике, а не в реальной жизни. 

**Ответ: just_tea_for_me**  
Да. И, правда, очень жаль. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> *RPF (Real person fiction) – фанфики о реально существующих людях.  
> *“Мистер Киплинг” - британская пекарня, производящая популярные кондитерские изделия.  
> *plot bunny – в буквальном переводе “сюжетный кролик”. Идея для истории (фанфика), которая грызет мозг, пока история не будет написана.
> 
> Перевод ников, встречающихся в фике:  
> silver_fox — серебристый_лис  
> sergeant_sassy — дерзкий_сержант  
> hoop_the_loop — хуп_мертвая_петля  
> hobbitsizedbadass — хоббитмалдаудал  
> just_tea_for_me — мне_только_чай  
> under_my_umbrella — под_моим_зонтом  
> dim_rocks — дим_крут  
> hear_me_rawrr — услышь_мой_ррык  
> BohemianSoul — БогемскаяДуша  
> jawn'n'sherlockOTP — джон&шерлокОТП  
> Jlock4eva — джонлокфорева  
> sherlockian42 — шерлокианец42


End file.
